In Denial
by HAILJAPS
Summary: Sasuke has been living his life of, what he thinks as, a lie. Sasuke thinks that his brother has been brain-washed by their parents about love. Sasuke thinks that there are two things as Obsession and Obligation, which his brother misinterprets it as love and as for Sasuke, Love is nothing but Taboo. A SasuNaru FanFiction (YAOI)


**AN :** I have three on-going stories (**_The Past Mistake_**, **_But… Who?_**, and **_Lovely Guy_**) on my profile to be done but this idea won't go away from my head and I'm itching to pour it down on a paper and finally I did. I will just make it an archive and continue this later, but if there are people who interest in this story, I am more than glad to continue this.

Forgive my grammar for as I am not a native speaker of the language. If you are willing to beta this, please let me know.

**TITLE :** In Denial.

**PAIRING :** Sasuke X Naruto (SasuNaru)

**SUMMARY :** Sasuke has been living his life of, what he thinks as, a lie. Sasuke thinks that his brother has been brain-washed by their parents about love. Sasuke thinks that there are two things as Obsession and Obligation, which his brother misinterprets it as love and as for Sasuke, Love is nothing but Taboo.

**GENRE :** Drama, Romance.

**RATED :** M.

**WARNING :** There are always reasons for the rate. The language (swearing words, etc) and other situation are for adult audiences only. Not for homophobic audiences as this content is YAOI (between male X male action).

I have warned you beforehand and if I have to update the second chapter, I will no longer put warning on later chapter as it was already put in the beginning.

I hope you will enjoy reading this and let me know what you think. If you have something against this, please just leave. Don't bother to leave hateful comment whatsoever. I appreciated lovely reviews as it boosts my mood to write more.

**DISCLAIMER :** The plot is mine but sadly not the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>"In Denial"<strong>

_A SasuNaru Story_

Chapter 001

* * *

><p>Itachi twitched his eyebrow violently at the sound his little brother was making.<p>

"Sasuke." Itachi warned at nothing in particular. Because really, what could he warn his little brother for just from the stretching sound of knife against the plate, kill him?

Sasuke was cutting the beef on his plate, rather too eager. "What." was a flat question coming.

"Don't what me. What is wrong with your table manner?" Seriously, you don't have to cut the beef that eager. You could cut the beef easily even with a dull knife and a gentle press. The sound Sasuke was making intentionally made Itachi's eardrum almost ripped apart.

He almost smirked despite of the situation. Uchihas are sadist naturally. If you are suffering from something, the people around you must suffer as well.

Sasuke stopped. "I'm pissed, okay?"

Itachi rolled his eyes uncharacteristically. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Good. Now shut up." And the screeching sound continued.

"Sasuke." He said shut up but he still kept making that screeching sound, just, what on earth?

"Father and mother already promised to have dinner with us and now what? It's just the two of us." Sasuke snapped. The beef was staring at him mockingly and it somehow pissed him off.

Itachi sighed. "They are busy, Sasuke. Besides, they did call us about that."

"Fuck off, Itachi."

"Watch your mouth, Sasuke." Itachi's voice had turned several octaves down.

Sasuke sent his death glare to the other person but he shut up nonetheless. "Fuckers." he murmured. His parents had promised them to have dinner together week ago and they eventually didn't show up. "They fucking promised." Sasuke scoffed bitterly at his somehow offending beef. He jabbed his beef with his fork repeatedly, like the beef was the cause of all the problems in the world.

"Promise is bound to be broken. It's like an unspoken cosmic rule."

"Yeah, so tell me just where exactly the love is… Or was it just one of your sweet talking techniques, Itachi?" Sasuke looked up and smirked but it didn't reach his eyes. This was not the first time that had happened. Two weeks ago the same promise their parents had made was canceled due to the business matter. Apparently their business matter was more important than their sons. Sasuke was okay, though, because there was nothing he had to talk anyway. Besides, they did promise that they would make it up for the next week. The next week was now and they found themselves sitting at the dinner table just the two of them, when there was something he wanted to talk to them.

"They love us, Sasuke. Trust me."

"How so?" Sasuke scoffed. "Is that by filling our bank account to the max? So they could think that we are happy with that?" Sasuke shook his head. He was disappointed. Very disappointed… "Money can't buy everything."

Itachi shook his head as well. "You still don't understand, Sasuke… No matter how much I explain this to you, you would never understand this." He hoped that his little brother would understand what love is someday. Maybe it would not come from him, but Itachi just hoped that Sasuke would find someone who was willing to show him what love is.

"No Itachi… They brain-washed you…"

"Trust me, Sasuke… You-"

"There is no such thing called love." Sasuke cut him off before he continued. "It's either an obsession or obligation." Obsession like his fan girls did, praising and worshiping him and they could even kiss the path he was walking. Obligation just like their parents did, produce money and support their sons' life, and above all of the matters, they misinterpreted them as love. "Just like you said before about the impersonal love and the interpersonal love." True, they had discussed about this topic before.

Oh Itachi… You are such a sweet-talker, aren't you?

He remembered when Itachi said that their parents loved them. So he asked, what exactly love is? Itachi answered, as smooth as he always did, with, love is; when you cared to others. You are ready to jump off of a cliff for others if they asked you to. You are willing to sacrifice everything you have for others, especially for someone you love. Love is a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection to pleasure. It can refer to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment. There are two type of love, such as the impersonal love and the interpersonal love. The impersonal love, a person can be said to love an object, principle, or goal to which they are deeply committed and greatly value. Interpersonal love refers to love between human beings. It is a more potent sentiment than a simple liking for another. To be honest, love is too difficult to be defined.

He remembered he asked back, "If our parents love us, please give me example, because I don't feel loved."

He was ten when he said that. Itachi once said that besides pride, Uchiha is based on love. Uchihas are not easy to fall in love. However, when Uchihas fall in love, they fall hard. He also mentioned that Uchiha is possessive. He had to agree with that possessive trait but love? Hn.

Itachi was silent by that. He also remembered that but no matter what, Sasuke would never understand. Sasuke was just too stubborn for that matter, so he gave up trying to convince him.

"My college starts next week and I want them to help me." Sasuke whispered, suddenly the appetite was gone. "But here I am, alone…"

"You still have me."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm going to the dorm."

Itachi raised his eyebrow.

Sasuke shrugged, feeling as a little brother again in front of Itachi. "I mean, I don't have to going back and forth from the house to the campus."

"Where did you apply?"

Sasuke looked up from his plate to his big brother. "T University."

"Oh? So you are moving to Tokyo?"

Sasuke nodded. "I have my motorcycle. I can always come back to see you if you want." Sasuke shrugged.

Itachi shook his head. "I will visit you if I want. I will call."

Sasuke nodded, felt relieve after talking to Itachi. His brother was a calm person which could make his temper under control.

However, he still didn't believe about love. That word was taboo and would always be for him and no one could change that.

* * *

><p>"You sure you are going alone this time?"<p>

"I'm sure." Sasuke said as he swung his backpack on his left shoulder. "Don't forget about Manda, Itachi. She's pregnant. Please look her for me."

Itachi nodded.

"Thanks."

"Hidan has put your luggage right beside your bed. It's the black one." He informed.

"The black one?"

"Yes, your bed cover's color."

"Wait, is there more than one bed?"

"Yes. You are going to share your room with a roommate."

"Tsunade never mentioned about it before." Sasuke murmured.

Itachi smirked. "Why… Are you going to change your mind and stay in Nagoya instead?"

Sasuke glared hard. "Hell no."

"Hn. You are going to socialize."

"No."

"Whatever."

"I'm going."

"Be careful."

"You, too. Please take care."

"I will." Itachi said as he followed his little brother outside. "Call me when you've arrived."

Sasuke nodded as he hopped on his motorcycle and grabbed his helm. "I will call you." He said and put the helm on and started the motorcycle after putting the key into the ignition.

Good bye, bitches… Sasuke shuddered at the thought of his fan girls. Finally he had the chance to leave his fan girls and hopefully there would be lots of handsome guys there and so there left him with no fan girls. Those creatures practically were the scariest thing on earth by now.

Itachi waved his hand when Sasuke rode off to Tokyo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke scanned the buildings of his soon-to-be dorm from the parking lot before he entered the "boys" building. It was prestigious university in the country after all, so it was not a surprise to find that there was a lobby in the first floor.<p>

"Good evening. I'm Hagane Kotetsu. Can I help you?"

"Hagane-san. I'm a new student here. The name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Okay, Uchiha-san. Can I see your pass?"

Sasuke fished the pass from his pocket and handed it to the odd guy with bandage over his nose.

The guy scanned the pass and smiled politely. "Here's your keys, and the room number is 782, seventh floor." Hagane Kotetsu said as he handed the keys to Sasuke before he continued. "If you need anything, just call us."

Sasuke nodded his thanks and left.

He forgot to ask about single room.

Let's just see if the guy he shared room with is annoying, he could ask to switch.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving to his new room, he was surprised to see the room was quite spacious. There were two beds in front of him, on the left side and the right side, each bed against the wall, in the middle there was two study tables, against the window. On his left there was what he thought as bathroom and to his right side there were two closets, for his roommate and him.<p>

The black one. Then his bed was the right one, and the left one? Sasuke eyed the color deadpanned. Who the hell used orange as the bed color? Sasuke looked behind him and looked at the bed again. Was this an all boys dorm? Was he rooming with a woman? He almost got out to Tsunade to ask for an explanation when he bumped onto someone.

"Ow…" came a hoarse voice from the floor. First thing Sasuke knew was blonde hair. Was this guy a foreigner or?

"Hn. Idiot."

"Idiot?" not only he was an idiot, but childish also, judging from the tone the guy was using. Sasuke shrugged and went back inside his room. His roommate was a guy so it's okay. Just see if the guy was annoying, then switch.

"Oi, what the hell?"

Sasuke ignored the damn guy as he dropped his backpack on the floor and started to unpack his things. The right side was his so he could use all the right things, right? Itachi's men, Hidan, already brought his luggage week ago so the only thing to do next is? A nice bath would be good.

"Bastard."

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together. The word forced him to look behind him. The blonde guy was standing with his back was facing Sasuke, rummaging his backpack as well. Sasuke thought that maybe the guy had given up on him, so it was good. He ignored it and undid his leather jacket. He went to, what he thought was his closet, and smirked when he opened it to find that all of his clothes were already inside. Carefully, he set his leather jacket on the hanger and left to the bathroom. He could just set the water first before jumping onto it.

A nice warm bath would be good.

* * *

><p>The time Sasuke was out from the bathroom, he found the room was empty. The guy was nowhere near sight. With towel around his hips and around his neck, he went to retrieve his cell phone. He almost forgot something. After dialing some numbers on the device, he put it against his ear. There were three beeps before the other line picked up.<p>

"Sasuke?"

"Itachi. I've arrived."

"Okay. Don't forget to eat."

Sasuke nodded which he was aware that the other line wouldn't see him. "I just took a bath and almost forgot to call you. I will go eat something after this."

"Okay. Call me anything if you need something."

"I will. Don't forget about Manda."

"Got it."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up and threw his cell phone on the bed. He began to dry himself whilst rummaging the closet for something to wear. There was a map and a what-to-and-what-not-to-do list in the dorm from the rector he received when they were applying to the university with Itachi. He had undergone the entrance exam a month ago. He ignored the what-to-and-what-not-to-do list by shoving it down his backpack. The map, however, consisted of places he needed to go because speaking frankly, the university was quite big. This was his first day so he still needed the map to locate where the canteen was for his dinner. The students could actually go downtown if they wanted but he was quite exhausted to ride his motorcycle anymore after the six hours ride.

After wearing a black sweater and black jeans, he chose a pair of simple sandals and grabbed his keys and wallet before he left to his destination, canteen, without forgetting the map in hand.

* * *

><p>Sasuke scanned the canteen when he arrived. It was quite big and according to the map, it was not the only canteen around. Since it was the nearest and at seven pm it was slightly quite, maybe because it was still Saturday night and the school would start on Monday so most kids were either still at their home or still unpacking their stuffs in their own room.<p>

Sasuke went in line and chose his foods. They were good and since there were barely people around, the line was not many. Grabbing his tray full of chosen foods, he spotted an empty spot and made his way to the place. He hoped that the people around were not social because he wouldn't want that. After he set his tray on the table and sat there, he scanned the area. There was no blonde around. Weird. Just where did his roommate go?

Sasuke couldn't help but scanned the area nonetheless for a spike blonde hair but found none. Sasuke shrugged inwardly. Probably the guy found his roommate as a bastard, as what he had said earlier, and decided to leave. Well, that's not a problem at all. Better if the room for him alone, right? He smiled unconsciously before he devoured his foods.

* * *

><p>The time Sasuke arrived at his room he heard the shower was running. The idiot was back. Just where did he go to? And above all, just why did he even care? He rolled his eyes uncharacteristically and decided to change onto nothing but his black trunks before climbing to bed and immediately he fell asleep.<p>

So far so good, the insult from the idiot not counted though…

Not until around three in the morning strange sound had woken him. The room was so dark, only the light of the moon illuminated half of the room from the window, which somehow separated the two beds in the night. Sasuke sat up, sending glares to nothing in particular. Half of his mind was still in the dreamland, not all focused on the current moment just yet. The sound continued. Sasuke scanned the dim room in hope that he could find the source of the strange sound. Around a minute then the sound registered in Sasuke's brain.

Fucking…

Sasuke got up from his bed, awkwardly made his way to the where he thought the switch of the light located, somewhere on the wall beside the door. When he found it, he switched the light on and he had to close his eyes from the sudden changing of the light, blinding his vision for a moment before he opened his black eyes again and began his searching for the intruding which was dare enough to wake him up.

He walked slowly, in hope that his roommate wouldn't wake up but hell, why did he even care? If he was suffering from something, others have to suffer as well. He shook his head. It was three in the morning and he didn't want to have unnecessary commotion so he let his roommate sleep. Sasuke had to praise the guy for not even got affected by a rather loud sound. Sasuke still wondered how the guy survived when March the 11th happened few years ago. Maybe he was not asleep?

Sasuke's mussing was again cut off by the annoying sound.

Just what kind of prestigious university had he applied to if the dorm had frog? The frog continued blasting its stupid voice which if it continued any longer it could break his eardrums!

Sasuke walked closer to the sleeping blonde. He studied the face. He knitted his eyebrows when he noticed strange marks on each cheek. What were those? Above all, how come this guy was a college student? He practically looked like thirteen when he was sleeping.

Okay, Sasuke… Focus… Where was the sound… It got louder as he reached the guy's study table… Fucking… The thing was inside a see-through plastic box. Sasuke averted his eyes from the box to the blonde guy who was sleeping so peacefully despite of the sound. Was the guy had a frog as a fucking pet? Even the box has writing on it. Sasuke didn't bother to read it as he already guessed that it was the pet's name. How Sasuke wished at the moment he could burn the guy with his glare. With gritted teeth, Sasuke went to his backpack on the floor near his bed and start to rummage it. He sighed when he found his iPod and earphone. This night he could still tolerate the guy for waking him up in the middle of the night because of his fucking pet. He would talk about it tomorrow. Was it even allowed to have pet inside the dorm? Where was his what-to-and-what-not-to-do list again?

With a twitch of his eyes, he plugged the earphones on both ears and turned on the iPod and climbed back to his bed. He didn't bother to cover him with the blanket and faced his back to his roommate. He made sure that his music was loud enough to make the frog's voice disappear and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> I have tried to write in Naruto's point of view before but it didn't quite catch the character's personality so I ended up with Sasuke and I actually feel comfortable with it. Sasuke's point of view is more easy to write as he is a simple-minded character from my opinion. You will see most of my stories point of view is from Sasuke.

I hope you enjoy as this is an archive for now. Until next time, bye~


End file.
